Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 049
Mark of the Monkey: Part 3, known as The King that rules over Minus, the Demonic Monkey King Zeman in the Japanese version, is the forty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Luna, Torunka, and Regulus confront Zeman the Ape King, the Duel Monster spirit who has Ancient Fairy Dragon captive. Meanwhile, in the human world, Devack managed to Summon "Zeman the Ape King" in his Duel against Leo. Summary Satellite Devack explains that "Zeman the Ape King" gains 500 ATK from "Closed Forest" as its ATK rises to 3000. "Zeman the Ape King" attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with its "Cursed Flare" attack. Leo sends "Break! Draw!" to the Graveyard to prevent "Power Tool Dragon" from being destroyed. Leo still takes damage from the attack and his Life Points drop to 2500. Leo sees "Power Tool Dragon" protecting him from getting hurt by the damage and Leo vows that he shall similarly protect Luna. Devack Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Leo begins his turn and draws "Respect Synchron". He uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, praying to get "Megamorph", which he does. He equips it to "Power Tool Dragon", but is surprised to see no change in "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK. Devack explains the effect of "Megamorph" and since their Life Points are equal, it has no effect. Leo starts to break down over his game breaking combo not working. Devack smirks at how fate is not smiling on the non-Signer after all. Yusei however shouts down to Leo, telling him that his Deck is comprised of cards bearing his faith and wishes and should he believe in the cards, they will answer back, without betrayal. Leo looks at his hand, which contains "Respect Synchron", "Gadget Hauler", "Pot of Avarice" and "Urgent Tuning". he switches "Power Tool Dragon" to Defense Mode and ends his turn. Devack remarks that is foolish to maintain a defense in a Shadow Duel. Devack begins his turn. He has "Zeman the Ape King" attack "Power Tool Dragon". Leo encourages him to bring it on, as he can just use "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to negate its destruction and won't take any damage as it's in Defense Mode. Devack activates "Roaring Earth", causing "Zeman" to inflict Piercing damage. Leo sends "Megamorph" to the Graveyard to prevent "Power Tool Dragon" being destroyed and his Life Points drop to 2000. Chunks fall off "Power Tool Dragon" as its ATK and DEF are lowered by 300 due to "Roaring Earth's" effect. Devack Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. He ends his turn, mocking the beaten-up condition of Leo and Power Tool Dragon. Leo thanks Power Tool Dragon for protecting him and announces to Devack that he will fight to protect Luna despite his condition. Spirit world Recruiting Regulus Luna tries to calm Regulus as he growls at her and Torunka. She and Torunka explain that she was sent from the other world by Ancient Fairy Dragon. Regulus pounces at them. The two quickly duck behind a tree. Torunka thinks their mission is hopeless and tries to talk Luna into running. Luna continues to talk to Regulus. Although to him, Luna's words confirm his suspicion that they are trying to capture him and misuse Ancient Fairy Dragon's powers. Torunka gets the feeling Luna and Regulus aren't talking about the same thing. Luna then spots a Cursed Needle attached to Regulus' leg. She and Torunka deduce that it is causing him to hear the opposite to what they are saying. As Regulus chases the two, Luna asks Torunka, as a Spellcaster-Type, if there is anything he can do. Torunka is unable to use Magic, as he has been turned into a child, but comes up with another plan; He turns to Regulus and starts to insult him. Regulus interprets it as flattery, but at this stage such words are meaningless. A troop of monkeys spot Regulus and close in on him. One of the monkeys prepares to casts a Minus Curse on Regulus, but is told off by another, as it would just cancel out the Minus Curse he's already under. Regulus manages to make his escape and is chased by the monkeys. After hearing what the Monkeys said about the Minus Curses canceling each other, she gets a plan and runs after them. Torunka struggles to keep up with her. The Monkeys lose Regulus and split up to search for him. One of them spots Luna, who starts to provoke him. He recognizes her as the girl they encountered at Schwank and chases after her. Torunka hides behind a tree and turns a Cursed Needle that is jammed into the tree as the monkey passes. The monkey is propelled upwards and drops his Cursed Needle staff, after hitting it off branchs. Luna catches the needle and she and Torunka run off to find Regulus. Luna and Torunka find Regulus at the opposite side of a river. Luna turns the needle on the staff and they begin crossing a fallen tree, that acts as a bridge. Still mishearing their words, Regulus pounches at Luna. She then points the staff at Regulus, emitting a massive white blast. The blast causes the bridge to collapse below them and the three fall into the river. Luna and Torunka hold on to each other as they are dragged by the current. Luna is able to sense that Leo is still fighting in the other world. She starts calling to Regulus to help her. Regulus spots the Mark of the Dragon on her arm, deducing that she's a Signer. He tries to save Luna and Torunka, but is too late, as the three of them are thrown down a waterfall. Luna quickly turns the Cursed Needle, causing them to go back upstream, where Regulus manages to carry the other two to shore on his back. Regulus bows to Luna and tells the Signer that he has been waiting for her. Luna asks Regulus if he was the one who summoned her to this world. Regulus informs her that Ancient Fairy Dragon had told him about Luna and he had used his available power to cast a spell bringing her to this world. He asks for forgiveness for his earlier actions, when he tried to attack her and Torunka. Torunka isn't quickly to forgive, as he explains how he had feared Regulus was going to eat them. Luna tells him off, reminding him how Regulus had protected them back at the waterfall. She thanks Regulus and focuses on their current mission; saving Ancient Fairy Dragon. Infiltrating the castle Regulus suggests that they infiltrate Zeman's castle, in the hopes that defeating Zeman will remove the Minus Curse. He invites the other two onto his back, as they make their way to the castle. Meanwhile, at the castle, Zeman performs a ritual. While standing before the portal, he causes a beam of light to shine up from it. The stone slabs of the minus'd spirits start to freeze, while clouds swirl around where the beam hits the sky, emitting a scatter to lightning bolts. Regulus notices the strange behavior in the sky. He directs Luna's attention to the sun, which now has a giant Cursed Needle in front of it. The needle begins to slowly turn, plunging the area into darkness and transforming the area into a giant wasteland, as the trees and rivers begin to disappear. Torunka notices he and Luna are becoming moreso affected by anti-aging effects of the Minus Curse. Regulus fears the will return to being babies and then disappear. Regulus advises they make haste. As the trio make their way to the castle, Luna prays to Leo to give her strength to defeat Zeman. Just outside the castle, the party take note of the tight security. Without a plan, they are certain they will be captured, but Regulus asures them there is one way they can get in. Inside the castle, one of Zeman's minions reports that Regulus had been captured, although not by their units, but by someone called the Traveling Magician. Luna disguised as a traveler and Torunka enter followed by some monkeys pushing a cage containing Regulus. As Luna and Torunka bow to Zeman, Luna sees the stone slabs of her card spirits on the wall amongst many others. Zeman asks Luna how she managed to capture Regulus. She rises her staff, which is a Cursed Needle staff disguised with some bandages. She points it at Regulus commanding him to awaken. Regulus rises and acts feral. she commands him to once again rest. Zeman displays doubts, but accepts that having Regulus captured is enough after Luna suggests setting him on the monkey soldiers as proof. Luna stops Zeman after he orders his troop to minus Regulus, claiming that will only undo the spell she has already cast on him. Annoyed, Zeman asks what she suggests, as simply having Regulus perform tricks in a cage is no use to him. She insists that the only way to completely minus, Ancient Fairy Dragon would be to unseal her and then minus her and Regulus simultaneously. Zeman takes their word for it. He rises from his throne and calls forth Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna and Torunka peer into the portal, where they see Ancient Fairy Dragon sealed in the crag. Featured Duels Leo vs. Devack :... continued from previous episode. Devack's turn "Closed Forest" raises "Zeman the Ape King's" ATK to 3000. Devack attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with it, but Leo sends "Break! Draw!" to the Graveyard to prevent "Power Tool Dragon" being destroyed. (Leo: 2500 Life Points).He sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Leo's turn Leo activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, adding "Megamorph" to his hand. He equips it to "Power Tool Dragon". It has no effect as both players Life Points are equal. Leo switches "Power Tool Dragon to Defense Position. Devack's turn Devack attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with "Zeman the Ape King", and activates his face-down, "Roaring Earth" to inflict Piercing damage and cause Power Tool Dragon to lose 300 ATK and DEF.(Leo: 2000 Life Points). (Power Tool Dragon: 2000 ATK, 2200 DEF).Devack sets 1 card and ends his turn. :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say "I don't suppose a Banana would solve this". * In the original, Luna (Luka) didn't say "I'm not with the bad guys". * In the original, Torunka didn't say that the Minus Curse has made him stupid. * In the original, Torunka hadn't forgotten all of his spells when he was affected by the Minus Curse. * In the original, Tornuka didn't say that Regulus smelled like a wet Rat and that his Pet Cat could take him on. * In the original, when Luna (Luka) is getting the attention of one of Zeman's servants she doesn't shout out "hey Banana brain". * In the original, Torunka didn't tell/remind Luna (Luka) to keep saying the opposite. * In the original, Luna (Luka) didn't say "I sure hope this works otherwise we're going to be Cat Food". * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say that "Megamorph" was his best card. * In the original, when Torunka and Luna (Luka) head for Zeman's castle Torunka didn't shout "ouch my Sciatica". * In the original, Luna (Luka) didn't ask if anyone else was cold all of a sudden. * In the original, Torunka didn't say that Zeman "really nailed the doomy and gloomy motif". * In the original, Zeman didn't say that the Servant who captured Regulus can have all the Bananas they can stomach. * In the dub, Luna (Luka) speaks gibberish to pretend to control Regulus, she didn't say any gibberish in the original. * In the original, Luna (Luka) didn't threaten to turn all of Zeman's servants into Bananas. * In the original, Zeman didn't ask what's he meant to do with Regulus watch him do thinks all day. * The words "To Be Continued" are ADDED in the dub.